Why Me?
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: "Why me?" Steve asked, exasperated as he looked at the screen. "Because you're the only one that isn't in a relationship," Tony replied with a cheeky smirk. "But that doesn't explain why I'm the one that has to go into the fucking strip club," Steve shouted. This piece happens before ch. 14 (ch. 25 overall) of my other story 'In This Together'. blackangel150's request :)


**Fanfic:****Why Me?, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Or anything that inspires me to write fanfics. Apologies for any OCCs you may find here.  
****Word Count: ****900.****  
Rated: ****T.****  
Summary/ Author's Note:****"Why me?" Steve asked, exasperated as he looked at the screen. "Because you're the only one that isn't in a relationship," Tony replied with a cheeky smirk. "But that doesn't explain why I'm the one that has to go into the fucking strip club," Steve shouted.  
This piece happens before ch. 14 (ch. 25 overall) of my other story 'In This Together'. **_**blackangel150**_**'s request :)**

"Avengers, S.H.E.I.L.D. need one of you to go after this target, Javier Ramirez, a major drug leader in Mexico," Hill informed, handing the members folders.

"What's a strip club?" Steve asked naively, making everyone at the table in the Avengers' conventional floor look up from their files to fix the (_innocent_) soldier with amused raised eyebrows.

"JARVIS, please bring up footage of a regular strip club that won't be totally obstructing of explaining to Mr Rogers about what it is?" Tony requested, making most of the group snort at the ex-Playboy's choice of wording.

"Yes, Mr Stark," the AI replied as it brought up the requested footage, making Steve do a spit take of the coffee he was currently (_trying to_) drinking.

Natasha and Clint smirked as they quickly read through the file. Sharing a look, Clint decided to voice their idea. "I think Steve should be the one to, eh, go in on the front line," the archer stated, making his wife snort at his statement.

"Why me?" Steve asked, exasperated as he looked away from the screen.

"Because you're the only one that isn't in a relationship," Tony replied with a cheeky smirk.

"But that doesn't explain why I'm the one that has to go into the fucking strip club," Steve shouted. "And Bruce isn't in a relationship either," he added, gesturing towards said doctor.

Natasha and Clint shared a knowing look before Natasha spoke up. "Steve, Bruce has to make sure that he doesn't lose control of the 'Other Guy'," the red head stated, fixing the blonde with a stern look. "I don't Pepper would be the most willing to allow Tony to enter one while Thor has very little knowledge with Earth cultures," she added almost like an afterthought.

"And what about Clint?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow as the married couple shared an obvious look with each other.

"I made a promise to myself when I was a kid Steve... I would never set foot inside a strip club... Especially after what happened when I was seven," the archer confessed, making everyone but Maria and Natasha look at him with concerned raised eyebrows.

Natasha caught her husband's right hand with her left, interlacing their fingers reassuringly, watching his facial expression carefully. "Stark, don't ask," the ex-Russian warned, turning to glare at the Billionaire threateningly. "Just not today," she added.

Tony nodded, noting the far off gaze in the archer's eyes and the concerned one in the red head's; this was not the time or place for his snarky comments."So I can't get out of this," Steve mumbled, turning to look at his file again. Everyone but Clint and Natasha, the couple having a silent conversation, the archer placing his left hand on the red head's still flat stomach, nodded in reply. "Yay me," he muttered (_obviously_) sarcastically.

_*** * * Seven Hours Later * * ***_

Steve flinched and bit the inside of his lip as another woman tried to feel him up at the bar, clenching his left fist as he heard Tony and Thor chuckle at his obvious discomfort.

"You two are bastards," he muttered into the comm. link before taking another sip of his beer. "_Hawkeye_, is there any sign of the target?" the Captain whispered just as the archer spotted said mark exit a car and head for the strip club the team leader was currently in.

"Head for the entrance immediately Captain... Ramirez is on his way in," _Hawkeye_ stated, notching an arrow and aiming for their target. "_Widow_, there are seven bodyguards with the mark... Should I take him out and leave them... Or should they all be taken out?" the archer asked his wife over the comm. link.

"Just take out Ramirez, Barton... No need for anyone else dying," the _Black Widow_ replied easily. "Rogers, delay Ramirez as long as possible," she ordered, knowing that the solider needed to get the fuck out of that club.

"Yes Ma'am," _Captain_ _America_ and _Hawkeye_ replied just as the archer spotted Rogers run into Ramirez '_accidentally_.'

With Ramirez distracted, _Hawkeye_ took aim and quickly released the arrow, hitting the target through the chest with ease. Screams and shouts pursued as Ramirez fell to the ground. As soon as the bodyguards cleared Steve, the solider quickly left to meet up with Tony and Thor.

"You two bastards are idiots and brats and I swear to God that I am never stepping foot inside a fucking strip club ever a-fucking-gain," the soldier ranted, glaring at the two culprits who only shrugged in reply.

"Dear Warrior Rogers, have you ever had the companionship of a woman before?" Thor asked bluntly, making Natasha and Clint groan over the comms.

"Guys, I swear to God, if I have to listen to you two teasing Rogers again, I'll castrate you both when ye get back to the tower," Natasha warned, making Clint chuckle as he got into his own car while Tony, Thor and Steve got into Tony's private limo, the archer hearing Thor and Tony gulp.

"Thank you Natasha," Steve responded, unbelievably grateful for the red head's intervention.

"_Nat, have I ever told you that you are the best?_" Clint stated in Russian, making his wife grin as the rest of the team shouted, "STOP SPEAKING IN RUSSIAN!"

"_You always tell me that, my Hawk... See you when you get home Baby_," Natasha replied softly.

**So what do you guys think of this little piece? **_**blackangel150**_**, I'm so sorry I took so long, hope you like this :)**


End file.
